


away

by The_Girl_There_Reading



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_There_Reading/pseuds/The_Girl_There_Reading





	away

daughters of war

are strong

so you must be strong

you must pretend

…

and you’re trying

your successes are still nothing to yourself

and you think it’s not enough

so keep going child of war

…

but if you’re so strong

why do you

keep getting

pushed away

…

you’re hiding you

in this mask

of a warrior

a leader

…

keep trying

child of war

keep going

praetor of rome

…

you can’t show

and the burden is so strong

but shoulder it

and move on

…

trust them to

keep you up

and you are

bound to fall

…

so stay away

cause sorry

darling reyna

but you’ll always be alone

…   



End file.
